Heretofore, among particle beam therapy systems, there have been reported those with the presence of a plurality of treatment rooms. In such conventional particle beam therapy systems, beam paths are each configured to guide a beam to selected one of the treatment rooms by way of electromagnets of a beam transport system referred to as an HEBT (High Energy Beam Transport) system. Thus, it is basically unable to perform treatment simultaneously in the plurality of treatment rooms. Meanwhile, it is general to perform switching of the beam path by use of a bending magnet.
In Patent Document 1, there is described a particle beam therapy system that, for the purpose of improving throughput of the treatment in the case with the presence of a plurality of treatment rooms, performs treatment as if simultaneously in the plurality of treatment rooms, exceptionally by shifting respiratory phases of the patients in the respective treatment rooms from each other by way of respiratory navigation (breathing guidance).